Into the Mirror Wiki Grammar Terms
Before writing an article, please read this article. It can be found on the Rules and Regulations category or simply search for it. It will help you understand the wiki's statistics of grammar. About titles: Titles are the names of articles. Titles put the article into shape. It helps let the reader know what is the subject of the article. Title rules and regulations: 1. Just like feature writing, don't make "the theme the title itself." Instead, add a title that best matches your subject. 2. Don't add the whole summary in the title. This isn't a newspaper headline. 3. Every first letter in the words on the title must be capitalized. But do not capitalize the words: a, the, of, an, to, and any other common words. 4. Match the title into its category. 5. Unlike the titles on the front page, do not use puns from words. 6. Do not put the subject in the title. Summaries: Summaries are what comes next right after titles. They explain the subject, but not completely. It can be a question, information, quotation, and more. It helps the reader know what is the subject. Summary rules and regulations: 1. Do not explain subject completely. Explain it, but not completely. 2. Do not make summary too long. Explain it brightly and briefly. 3. Do not repeat the summary of the article into the summary box. 4. Do not use all capitalized letters like TGIMM. If the shortcut of the subject is capitalized, just tell the meaning. Body of article: The body of article is the most important part of the article. It describes subject, helps the reader to understand subject. Body rules and regulations: 1. If you know a word, but doesn't know its spelling, search it first. We cannot allow misspelled words here. If Google (or Bing) doesn't know the spelling either, use a different word or its synonym. If it has no synonym, welp, do the math. 2. If you want to add a parenthesis in the end of a sentence, do not add a punctuation mark, may it be question or statement. 3. If you are writing an article step by step, like a dangerous game, you may use the little square thingies people use when typing the rituals. Or you may put it all in one whole paragraph. Do not use numbers. 4. If there is some quotation marks, do not capitalize the next word after the final quotation mark, except if it is a proper noun. 5. If you are writing a quote, skip space in writing the author. Do not put it right after the quote. 6. If you want to use slashes (/ or\) in the beginning of the sentence, the word after the slash's first letter is not capitalized. 7. Do not write capitalize or capitalized like this: CAPITALIZE or CAPITALIZED. 8. If you are making a list but not attempt to space it, and the final word is the final word of the sentence, put a period right after its final letter. 9. Do not double space a word between a word. 10. Be sure to check for any mistake in the body of article. If there is, fix it if you can. Ending: The ending ends the article. Ending rules and regulations: 1. Do not end an article with the word "Goodbye", except when it must be. 2. Do not state your sadness in the ending because the article ends. If you are writing about yourself: 1. Do not talk about yourself in the first person. 2.Do not share any private information about yourself. 3. Do not share a private photo. If you are writing about someone: 1. Do not talk about them in the second person. 2. Do not write their titles, may it be president. 3. Do not share their private information. To submit an article to a contest: One rule, do not add the information about submitting an article to a contest into an article. Instead, add the info on my chat box.